Characters Needed
by DoTheHippogriff
Summary: Submit your own OCs for a story
1. Chapter 1

Characters Wanted!  
>I'm writing an OC story, either Next Gen or Marauders, and I need characters, just fill in the form below. Here's my OC, just so you know how to fill it in. You can fill it in for Next Gen and Marauders in case there's exact specifications you want me to fill within the story. Please don't all go for Gryffindor<p>

-Basic-

Full name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Parents:

Siblings:

Nationality:

Blood status:

History:

Quidditch Player? (If so, what position):

Title (if you want to be a prefect or head boy/girl ):

-Appearance-

Hair(style, color, length, highlights, streaks, usually kept, anything unique about it):

Eyes(color and shape):

Height:

Body(Slim, fat, muscular, etc):

Tattoos/piercings/scars/birthmarks:

Facial features:

-Clothing/Accessories

Everyday clothing:

Uniform:

Formal wear:

Bed wear:

Jewellery:

Other:

-Personal-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

House:

Wand:

Friends:

Enemies:

Romance:

Pets:

Classes:

Hobbies:

Anything else:

-Basic-

Full name: Andromeda Wentworth

Nickname: Andi

Age: 15

Birthday: 2nd April

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: None

Nationality: ¾ English, ¼ Irish

Blood status: Pure blood

History: Was dumped by her parents when she was a newborn at an old country manor where she was raised by a house elf

Quidditch Player? (If so, what position): Beater

Title (if you want to be a prefect or head boy/girl ):

-Appearance-

Hair(style, color, length, highlights, streaks, usually kept, anything unique about it): Long blue hair, normally pin straight, but when she wakes up it is always a different colour depending on her dreams, black on days when she wants to wear Gryffindor colours, go to a formal event, or avoid attention

Eyes(color and shape): Usually stormy grey, but change colours depending on her emotion

Height: 5:3

Body(Slim, fat, muscular, etc): Slim, strong but no muscles that show, curvy

Tattoos/piercings/scars/birthmark: none, but does get a tattoo of a swallow on her back when she leaves Hogwarts

Facial features: Small nose, wide eyes, pink lips, slightly protruding ears, quite pale, cute smile,

-Clothing/Accessories

Everday clothing: Skinny jeans, leather jacket and boots, Gryffindor jumper, fingerless gloves, gloves

Uniform: Gryffindor jumper and tie over plain white shirt, skinny trousers, black dolly pumps

Formal wear: Silver heels and clutch, one shouldered purple dress

Bed wear: Old Muggle and wizarding rock band t-shirts and cotton plaid trousers

Jewellery: A pair of diamond earrings that James I/Albus P bought her and a necklace with a snitch on it that Sirius/James II bought her for Valentine's Day

Other: Metamorphmagus

-Personal-

Personality: Mischievous, kind, passionate, intelligent, but can sometimes be low on common sense, clumsy, can be patient with her friends, but is impatient with all others, when she goes mad, she really goes mad, can be cruel when she wants to be, sometimes prejudiced towards people who have wronged her before.

Likes: reading, classic rock music, kickboxing, painting

Dislikes: potions, popular music,

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Hazel, phoenix feather, 12 ¾ inches, unyielding

Friends: OC, James Potter I, Lily Evans/ James Potter II, OC, OC

Enemies: OC/ OC

Romance: Sirius Black/James Potter II

Pets: Ginger cat called Rufus

Classes: Ancient Runes, DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology

Hobbies: Pranking, baking, reading, kickboxing, writing

Anything else: Inherited a fortune when she was 5

(Changed my OC a bit)

OCs so far:

Gryffindor:

Greyson Rent (5)

Slytherin:

Set Setsuna (5), Salvatore Holdsclaw (3)

Ravenclaw:

Scarlet Maya Cross (5),

Hufflepuff:

None

We need more Puffs people!


	2. Update 1: 20112011

So far we have these characters:

Andi Wentworth  
>Set Setsuna<br>Toni Carroll  
>Syd McKenzie<br>Greyson Rent  
>Salvatore Holdsclaw<br>Scarlet Cross  
>Des Amato<br>Dustin O'Connor (I've changed the surname from Hoffman, but it is that character)  
>Terrie Andrews<br>Cat Delaney  
>Gracie Axon<p>

Head Boy: Dustin O'Connor  
>Head Girl: - (if I don't get one it will be Molly Weasley II)<p>

Here are the Quidditch teams so far:

Gryffindor:

Beaters: Andi Wentworth & Fred Weasley II  
>Chasers: Toni Carroll, Syd McKenzie &amp; Roxanne Weasley<br>Keeper: Greyson Rent  
>Seeker: James Potter II<p>

Slytherin

Beaters: Set Setsuna &  
>Chasers: Salvatore Holdsclaw,<br>Keeper:  
>Seeker:<p>

Ravenclaw

Beaters:  
>Chasers: Scarlet Cross, Des Amato<br>Keeper:  
>Seeker:<p>

Hufflepuff

Beaters:  
>Chasers: Cat Delaney<br>Keeper  
>Seeker:<p>

I've not received many Hufflepuffs, so I've filled up Gryffindor with canon characters, and I'm not accepting any more Gryffindors. I'll stop accepting OCs on 30th November, and use canon characters from then on. Keep on submitting OCs!


	3. Update 1: 24112011

Update: 24/11/11

From now on I'm not accepting any Gryffindors or female Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. I need more male OCs and can people please put more detail on the Friends, Enemies and Romance sections, like in Hollywollypolly's review, it just gives me more to work with. I have also cut two character submitted (Saphira and May) even though I love them both, I had too many characters. May had too tragic a past and I already have main characters, I would advise you to write yourself a story around May as she is a brilliant character. Saphira was just the last one and this is on a first come, first served basis and I already had too many female Ravenclaws, if you want her to remain in the story she will have to be a Slytherin (PM me if you like the idea). Sorry to the two of you but thanks for the characters anyway!

**Gryffindor**

Greyson Rent

Jake Williams

Rowan Smith

Andi Wentworth

Toni Carroll

Syd McKenzie

**Hufflepuff**

Terrie Andrews

Cat Delaney

Dusty O'Connor

Gracie Axon

Hayley Grey

Jenna Carter

**Ravenclaw**

Scarlet Cross

Des Amato

Alanna O'Brien

Taryn O'Brien

Hannah Coons

**Slytherin**

Set Setsuna

Salvatore Holdsclaw


	4. Update 3: 27112011

Our last update will be on the 30th, and I will start writing on the 29th November then maybe publish on 1st December. If a character has a M next to their name, they are main character; if S they are a semi-main character; PS is potential semi-main; and B is background. There will hopefully be a mix of all 4 in each house. Quidditch teams will be up as well

**Gryffindor**

Andi Wentworth- M

Greyson Rent-M

Hayley Grey-S

Rowan Smith-M

Toni Carroll-S

Syd McKenzie-PS

Jake Williams-PS

**Slytherin**

Set Setsuna-S

Ace Holdsclaw-M

Lyre Masmordre-PS

Akio Kyoto-PS

Julian Richards-S

Jory Paisley-S

**Hufflepuff**

Terrie Andrews-B

Cat Delaney-M

Dustin O'Connor-PS

Gracie Axon-S

Jenna Carter-PS

Hannah Coons-S

**Ravenclaw**

Scarlet Cross-M

Des Amato-M

Alanna O'Brien-PS

Taryn O'Brien-S

Lissa Binusky-PS

**Quidditch**

**Gryffindor**

Keeper: Greyson Rent

Chasers: Roxanne Weasley, Toni Carroll & Syd McKenzie

Beaters: Andi Wentworth & Fred Weasley II

Seeker: James Potter II

**Slytherin**

Keeper: Julian Richards

Chasers: Ace Holdsclaw, Lyre Masmordre & Scorpius Malfoy

Beaters: Set Setsuna & Akio Kyoto

Seeker: Jory Paisley

**Hufflepuff**

Keeper: Hannah Coons

Chasers: Cat Delaney,

Beaters:

Seeker:

**Ravenclaw**

Keeper: Lissa Binusky

Chasers: Scarlet Cross, Des Amato

Beaters: Taryn & Alanna O'Brien

Seeker:

From now on I'm only accepting male OCs/ OCs that fill up the available Quidditch spots. Bet I'm going to get drowned in Hufflepuffs now. Last update on 30th November!


	5. Final Update

Final Update

Sorry the final update is really late, I've been working on my NaNoWriMo novel and haven't had much time for it. So here are the characters who made the final cut. Sorry if your character didn't make the final cut, but I had loads of Mary-Sues, characters that would've been better off as main characters in their own stories and characters that will possibly just have a background role. If your OC isn't mentioned here, don't lose hope, they may have a role later on!

Andi Wentworth  
>Set Setsuna<br>Greyson Rent  
>Ace Holdsclaw<br>Scarlet Cross  
>Cat Delaney<br>Hayley Grey  
>Dusty O'Connor<br>Rowan Smith  
>Toni Carroll<br>Des Amato  
>Gracie Axon<br>Syd McKenzie  
>Jenna Carter<br>Taryn O'Brien  
>Alanna O'Brien<br>Hannah Coons  
>Alyssa Binusky<br>Julian Richards  
>Jory Paisley<br>Akio Kyoto  
>Lyre Masmordre<br>James Goodbury-Waters  
>Aiden Brown<br>Frankie Bandit

The Quidditch teams are as follows:

**Gryffindor**

Keeper: Greyson Rent  
>Chasers: Roxanne Weasley, Hayley Grey &amp; Rowan Smith<br>Beaters: Andi Wentworth & Fred Weasley II  
>Seeker: James Potter II<p>

**Hufflepuff**

Keeper: Dusty O'Connor  
>Chasers: Cat Delaney, Hannah Coons &amp; Louis Weasley<br>Beaters: Lorcan Scamander & Gracie Axon  
>Seeker: Jenna Carter<p>

**Ravenclaw**

Keeper: Lissa Binusky  
>Chasers: Molly Weasley, Des Amato &amp; Aiden Brown<br>Beaters: Taryn O'Brien & Alanna O'Brien  
>Seeker: Scarlet Cross<p>

**Slytherin**

Keeper: Julian Richards  
>Chasers: Ace Holdsclaw, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Jory Paisley<br>Beaters: Set Setsuna & Akio Kyoto  
>Seeker: Lyre Masmordre<p> 


	6. Up To You Guys Now

I think the story is going to be called But Then You Would Win, and I'm hoping to release at least two chapters before Christmas. I'm looking for a beta at the minute, but you (my lovely readers) have a choice: wait until the chapter is edited and better or get the unedited version early. If any of you want to beta, please PM me, I really need one. Leave your opinions in reviews or PMs. Keep on trolling, guys!


	7. Last Update

Hi guys, last update, the story is called But Then You Would Win (it's the best title I could think of) and I already have 2 chapters and 4 polls up. Please vote on the polls! When my lovely beta New-Classic22 has finished, I'll polish the chapters. Read, review, remain awesome! DoTheHippogriff


End file.
